Ser un Black
by Denu Black
Summary: Porque para Sirius ser un Black es muy diferente a lo que todos piensan. Conjunto de drabbles que cuentan la vida del merodeador.
1. El heredero

_**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuera JK, Sirius no estaría muerto, tan simple como eso._

**El heredero**

El sol se asomaba por detrás de frondosas nubes, dejando entrever algunos rayos que apenas calentaban la mañana. Las agujas del gran reloj de la iglesia apenas marcaban las ocho y la ciudad aún se encontraba dormida ese tibio domingo.

Sin embargo, no todo era silencio y tranquilidad en aquél barrio muggle de Londres. Cruzando la plaza principal, y caminando por el pedregoso y sucio suelo de la calle, se podía llegar a una mansión cuya fachada era invisible a los ojos ignorantes. Con puertas abiertas tan sólo para quienes respondieran a su lema. T_oujours pur._

Ese día, el bullicio y la excitación invadían el aire siempre tan solemne y aristocrático del lugar. Se metía en los rincones más recónditos de la mansión, como algo atípico, dándole un aspecto distinto, más familiar.

Entre charlas y susurros, todos comentaban lo que se conocía como el nacimiento más importante en La Antigua y Noble casa Blackpor esa época. La llegada del heredero, el orgullo más reciente y magno de Walburga.

Sirius Orión Black había nacido, y según órdenes de su familia inmediata, todo el mundo mágico debía saberlo y sentirse avasallado por semejante acontecimiento. Pues según sus creencias, _el ser Black te hacía prácticamente de la nobleza_.

Y allí estaba ella, la famosa progenitora, en el centro del gran salón. En una posición destacada, para que nadie dudara de su grandeza. Con un moisés de finas sedas verdes y plateadas a su lado, donde un pequeño recién nacido apenas abría sus grandes ojos grises, seguramente intimidado por la cantidad de personas que se acercaban a observarlo.

Entre ellos, muchos se limitaban a felicitar a la madre tal como el compromiso mandaba. Otros, quedaban maravillados por la hermosura del bebé y una sonrisa no tardaba en aparecer en sus rostros. Sin embargo, también estaban los que al acercarse, un brillo de envidia aparecía en su mirada, sabiendo a lo que estaba destinado ese pequeño y tan sólo por llevar un nombre de tanto peso y tan valioso.

Éste era el caso de una pequeña de nueve años, que se asomaba con el rostro bañado por la curiosidad, para ver a su nuevo primo. Aquél que heredaría lo que le correspondería a ella, si la genética no se hubiese equivocado y hubiera nacido varón. Ella, a pesar de su corta edad entendía esto. Lo sabía porque siempre veía en los ojos de sus padres la decepción, al decir que su primogénita era mujer.

Cuando lo vio allí, tan pequeño e indefenso, tomó una decisión. Sería la mejor, se ganaría el orgullo de sus progenitores a pulso, su nombre sería más conocido que el de él, y finalmente, ella ganaría.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y sus ojos se oscurecieron, brillando con algo muy parecido a la maldad. Alargó la mano para tocar a quien acababa de señalar como su rival, y entonces una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bella, querida ¿qué me dices de tu nuevo primo?

La niña se alejó del bebé para posar su mirada en los fríos ojos de Walburga, que pretendían aparentar amabilidad.

-No sé por qué dicen que es tan lindo, yo lo veo muy arrugado- Sentenció la pequeña sin perder la sonrisa.

Dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta, con la elegancia innata que heredaba de su apellido y caminó hacia los jardines. Pensando que allí encontraría algo interesante para hacer, más aún que observar y aparentar cariño al _nuevo y querido miembro de su familia_.

* * *

_Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que este pequeño oneshoot está dedicado a Eva, una de mis españolas preferidas, que aguanta mis desvaríos por msn y me beteó en esta ocación U.U  
_

_Ahora sí, les cuento cuales son mis (macabros) planes xD_

_Quiero ir retratando poco a poco la vida de Sirius a través de drabbles, siempre ateniéndome a lo canon, pero desde mi punto de vista._

_Como bien habrán visto, este se trata de su nacimiento, y me ha gustado mucho incluír a Bella, algo que salió solo mientras lo escribía. _

_Ojalá les haya gustado, y si pueden me lo comenten a través de un review. _

_Un beso con sabor a merodeador *_*_

**_Denu Black _**


	2. Promesa

_**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuera JK, Sirius no estaría muerto, tan simple como eso._

**Promesa**

Era tradición que la familia Black se juntara a desayunar, almorzar, tomar el té y cenar, sin que nadie comiera nada fuera de horario. Por supuesto que las visitas a las cocinas estaban más que prohibidas, y cualquier incursión a estas tendría como consecuencia un terrible castigo.

Sin embargo, esto no detuvo a dos niños de siete y nueve años, cuyas ansias de dulces los llevaron hacia las despensas de la casa a horas de la tarde no permitidas

-Sirius, ¿Y si madre nos encuentra?- El más pequeño se mostraba preocupado, siempre más reticente a incumplir las normas de la casa, aunque su cara llena de chocolate parecía contradecirlo.

-No te preocupes, Reg. Kreacher nos avisará- Respondió el mayor despreocupadamente a la vez que devoraba una tableta de chocolate blanco que lucía especialmente apetitosa.- ¿Has probado de éste?- Inquirió con la boca llena blandiendo la golosina. Nunca llegó la repuesta de Régulus, puesto que en ese mismo momento el elfo familiar hizo aparición en el lugar. El hecho de que lo hiciera retorciéndose las manos y temblando hizo que los hermanos cruzaran una mirada de preocupación.

-La señora se dirige hacia aquí- Se limitó a decir con voz chillona antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Por unos segundos todo fue silencio. El cambio de ambiente, se hizo evidente, y el terror se pintó en la cara de los niños.

-¿Qué…?- El pequeño no terminó la pregunta, pues su hermano lo hizo callar haciendo un ademán. Sus ojos se hallaban clavados en la mesa repleta de dulces, si su madre los veía se daría cuenta de lo sucedido y el castigo para ambos sería aterrador.

-Corre, yo limpiaré esto, no podrá atraparnos a los dos- Ordenó Sirius con un tono maduro atípico para su edad, pero sintiendo como por dentro el miedo lo hacía temblar.

-¡No! Ven conmigo, no me dejes solo- Suplicó llorando.

-¡Vete ya!- Apremió con urgencia, si no se apuraba los hallaría a ambos allí.

Régulus escuchó pasos acercándose y rápidamente se escabulló por un pasadizo en dirección a su dormitorio.

Sirius también escuchó los pasos, sin embargo se quedó allí, esperándola con los ojos cerrados.

…

Aquella noche, cuando volvió a su cuarto, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Los azotes habían sido especialmente dolorosos en esa ocasión, por lo que rápidamente se zambulló en su cama, dispuesto a llorar en silencio como tantas otras veces. Sin embargo, antes de poder acomodarse en ella, la puerta se abrió lentamente y un pequeño bulto que reconoció inmediatamente, entró sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Qué haces, Reg?- Recriminó en voz muy baja viendo como su hermano se sentaba sobre la cama a su lado.

-Quería saber como estabas- Confesó avergonzado desviando la mirada.

Sirius guardó silencio por unos segundos, y llegó a la conclusión de que confesar que le dolía tanto el cuerpo que deseaba gritar no haría sentir mejor a su hermano.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto que serás más feo aún si te salen arrugas a los siete años- Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al ver como el pequeño lo fulminaba con la mirada pero visiblemente más relajado.-Ahora vete a dormir que ya no quiero soportarte más de lo que lo hice hoy.

Régulus no replicó, simplemente se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Tomó el pomo vacilante, antes de darse vuelta y murmurar:

-Sirius, ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero?

El aludido negó lentamente con la cabeza, no era propio de su hermano pedirle cosas. De hecho, esa era la primera vez que sucedía.

-Quiero que siempre estés conmigo, que siempre me cuides como lo hiciste hoy. ¿Lo prometes?

-Claro enano, para eso son los hermanos mayores- Aseguró sonriendo, como si de una obviedad se tratase.

Régulus esbozó una sonrisa y se fue sin sospechar que algo tan simple para un par de niños, podría resultar tan complicado en el futuro.

* * *

_Eh aquí mi segundo drabble, espero que les haya gustado. Ellos dos juntos son mi máxima debilidad, mi pareja preferida sin lugar a dudas. _

_Cualquier cosa, ya saben, le dan al GO ;)_

_Saludos!!!_

_Denu Black _


	3. Rojo

_**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuera JK, Sirius no estaría muerto, tan simple como eso._

**Rojo**

Sirius nunca había pensado cuál era su color preferido.

Le gustaba el celeste que se extendía infinito sobre el cielo las tardes de sol en que lo dejaban salir al jardín con su escoba.

Le gustaba el blanco del chocolate que robaba de las cocinas junto a su hermano.

Le gustaba el púrpura de su manta en la que se refugiaba las noches en que los castigos eran especialmente dolorosos.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio, supo que ése sería su color.

El rojo brillante del gran expreso de Hogwarts captó su atención inmediatamente y sintió como algo nuevo se removía en él.

Eran las ansias de algo nuevo. Las ansias de libertad.

Miró de soslayo a su madre y en cuanto notó que ella no le prestaba atención acudió a ese llamado tan poderoso.

-¡Hermano!- Una voz chillona lo delató en cuanto descubrió sus intenciones.

Sirius volteó para ver los ojos acuosos de su pequeño hermano que demandaban atención, y se contuvo de fulminarlo con su mirada al ver como su madre hacía un gesto de reproche con la cabeza. Sabía que por ello tendría un vociferador esperándolo en cuanto llegara al castillo.

-Adiós, enano- Se despidió con media sonrisa. Él sería lo único que extrañaría de su familia.

-Escríbeme- Demandó el niño.

-Lo haré- Respondió su hermano mayor mientras revolvía su cabello de forma cariñosa.

Volteó para ver a su madre y notó que ella tenía su mirada clavada en él, con cierto brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-No manches el orgullo de un Black- Se limitó a decir con voz severa.

Él asintió silenciosamente y sin más despedidas caminó esos pasos que lo separaban de ese nuevo tesoro que desde hace tanto ansiaba. No se trataba de un peluche o una escoba, como se podría esperar de cualquier niño de once años.

_Era su libertad_.

Lejos de la casa Black, de aquél aroma aristocrático que quemaba su nariz, de los castigos severos y de aquél lema familiar que nada tenía que ver con sus ideas.

Recorrió los pasillos arrastrando su gran baúl, aún con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato caminando sintió como una pequeña niña pelirroja pasaba a su lado corriendo y lo atropellaba torpemente. Iba a quejarse cuando notó que un par de globos de agua la seguían a una velocidad increíble.

Un niño de figura desgarbada y grandes lentes frente a sus ojos avellanas se acercó a él conteniendo la risa.

-Eso le sucede por hacerse la mandona el primer día de clases- Aseguró solemnemente respondiendo a la pregunta muda de Sirius.

-Nadie tiene que quitarnos nuestra libertad- Se mostró de acuerdo esbozando por primera vez lo que años más tarde se conocería como la _sonrisa merodeadora_ por excelencia.

El pequeño de gafas respondió a esa sonrisa y extendió su mano.

-Soy James Potter, ¿Y tú?

-Sirius Black- Respondió algo reticente, no siempre su apellido daba buenas impresiones.

-Si caes en Gryffindor seremos grandes amigos- Aseguró James sin demostrar ninguna reacción ante su nombre.

Esa frase lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto al castillo, aún cuando una profesora de aspecto severo lo llamaba para colocarse encima el sombrero seleccionador.

"_Eres valiente, sabes lo que te vendrá si te envío donde tú quieres. Pero tienes la seguridad de que allí encontrarás la verdadera amistad. No tengo dudas sobre la casa a la que perteneces…"_

Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y minutos después James se sentaba a su lado, supo que el rojo no sólo representaría su libertad. Sino también la amistad.

_No hay que aclarar que el rojo nunca dejó de ser su color preferido. _

_

* * *

_

**_No me ha raptado nadie, tranquilos xD _**

**_Traigo un tercer drabble, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa ya saben, al GO ;)  
_**

**_Saludos!!!_**

**_Denu Black _**


	4. El estirado y el enano

_**Disclaimer****: **Si yo fuera JK, Sirius no estaría muerto, tan simple como eso.  
_

**El estirado y el enano**

No muchas amistades comienzan por un castigo.

Ellos eran el estirado y el enano. El primero era muy alto y delgado, el segundo pequeño y rechoncho. Compartían con ellos la habitación, clases y comidas. Pero nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras:

"_¿Lo comerán?" Preguntó Sirius señalando un postre de chocolate que se encontraba al lado de Peter. _

_Tanto él como Remus negaron con la cabeza. _

Y esa era toda su relación.

No es que le cayeran mal, simplemente es que no se daba algo más profundo entre ellos. Además él se encontraba muy ocupado con su mejor amigo James haciendo travesuras, y no sabía si al estirado y al enano le gustaran las bromas. Él no podría ser amigo de unos aguafiestas.

Sin embargo, algo hizo cambiar su opinión una tarde de otoño.

No hacía mucho habían comenzado las clases, y tanto James como él llevaban record de castigos en alumnos de primer año. Ese día, se encontraban esperando a que un grupo de Slytherin saliera de transformaciones para llenarlos de una sustancia que parecía moco verde que habían conseguido hacer flotar muy cerca del techo.

-Lo único malo es que todo este moco no bastará para manchar la nariz gigante de Snape- Se lamentó Sirius con una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo reír a su amigo.

Ambos estaban detrás de la estatua de Baudel El Grande (_menos mal que es El Grande, Sirius, sino con todo lo que comes no podrías esconderte tras él_) cuando una voz los sobresaltó.

-¿Se encuentran agachados detrás del trasero de Baudel por algo en particular?

Rápidamente se dieron vuelta temiendo ser descubiertos y vieron que se trataba del estirado. Su voz delataba curiosidad y cierta diversión. A su lado se encontraba el enano.

Tanto James como Sirius mostraron su sonrisa merodeadora que iba perfeccionándose y señalaron el techo.

-Regalo para nuestros hermanos las serpientes.

De pronto escucharon pasos que no parecían corresponder a un grupo alborotados estudiantes saliendo del aula sino a una profesora algo apurada.

Sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, unos segundos después apareció McGonagall que curiosamente estaba verde de pies a cabeza.

El resultado fue obvio, los gritos fueron tales que muchos días después del episodio se corrió el rumor de que la habían escuchado hasta en Beauxbatons.

Castigo para los cuatro, sin admisión de réplicas. Sirius esperaba la negativa de los dos inocentes que sólo habían caído en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.

Sin embargo, los cuatro aceptaron la sanción, horas y horas de limpiar mazmorras.

A partir de ese castigo fueron inseparables. _Y de estirado y enano, pasaron a ser Remus y Peter. _

_

* * *

_

**_Después de siglos mi cuarto drabble, espero que el poco tiempo que me deja la uni me permita seguir escribiendo. _**

**_Muchas gracias por leerme, Denu Black._**


	5. Silencio

_**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuera JK, Sirius no estaría muerto, tan simple como eso._

**Silencio**

Dicen que cuando uno no quiere llegar a destino el viaje se hace más corto. Y Sirius Black no quería llegar al Andén 9 y ¾ donde su _adorada_ familia lo estaría esperando. Las horas pasaron como minutos entre bromas y risas, cuando se quiso dar cuenta el expreso había disminuido el ritmo de marcha y todos preparaban sus equipajes para bajar.

Poco después los cuatro amigos se encontraban en la estación despidiéndose de su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Ey baboso, escríbeme o te mandaré cientos de vociferadores- Amenazó amistosamente James diciendo adiós con la mano.

-No nos hagas ir a buscarte- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa antes de partir en busca de su madre.

-Sí, eso. No me gustaría toparme con tu madre. Adiós Sirius.- Concluyó la despedida un Peter algo asustado ante esa idea.

-Yo sé que no pueden vivir sin mí pequeñuelos, así que tendrán noticias mías.- Saludó el moreno sin mucho entusiasmo ante la idea de pasar un verano lejos de ellos y con su familia.

Tras una último vistazo a sus nuevos amigos, Sirius comenzó a caminar hasta donde lo esperaba Walburga con ese porte aristocrático que la caracterizaba.

Ella apenas lo miró y se subió al auto que los llevaría a su casa.

El muchacho se contuvo de resoplar (porque de lo contrario se llevaría unos buenos azotes por ello) y se ubicó cerca de la ventanilla.

A su parecer, los minutos fueron eternos. Pero lo más insoportable era aquél silencio que parecía amenazarlo directamente, tan diferente de las risas que disfrutaba con sus amigos.

Pronto llegaron y Sirius experimentó un sentimiento nada agradable cuando aparecía ante sus ojos La Antigua y Noble casa Black. Resultaba paradójico que donde había vivido toda su vida no era _su casa._ Al pasar por la puerta un frío lo invadió y sintió ganas de irse inmediatamente de allí.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos.

-A la bodega, ahora. – Resonó tranquila pero severa la voz de su madre.

Él no pudo evitar estremecerse. Sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, pero peor era desobedecer. Mientras bajaba las escaleras supo también que esa noche no dormiría.

En las bodegas el frío era más intenso, o quizás era el miedo que lo carcomía. Estuvo tentado de llorar, pero se contuvo.

Ella simplemente lo miró, el silencio era cada vez mayor. Sirius sentía que se ahogaba en él, cualquier grito hubiera sido mejor que eso.

De un momento a otro se escuchó un sonido, bajo pero de connotación furiosa. Como un silbido de ataque, algo que a nadie le gustaría escuchar.

-Crucio.

Sirius comenzó a retorcerse. Y aquél silencio fue reemplazado por sus gritos.

A pesar de la agonía supo el porqué de la maldición. Él había manchado la reputación Black al romper toda una generación de gente que había pertenecido a Slytherin. Él, que era el heredero, el que debía dar el ejemplo y estar orgulloso de serlo. Nadie con estas responsabilidades podía ser un Gryffindor, un sucio y amante de los sangresucia león.

_Ellos eran serpientes_. Y eso quería demostrarle Walburga a punta de varita.

La maldición cesó, y ella, sin voltear a mirarlo, se fue. Sirius pudo levantarse del suelo recién unos largos minutos después. Caminó lentamente hacia su habitación, planeaba quedarse allí hasta que tuviera que volver a Hogwarts.

Entonces algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabías que esto sucedería, no pensé que llegarías tan lejos con tu irresponsabilidad Sirius.

Reconoció al instante esa voz aún cuando llevaba un año sin escucharla. Pero de su boca no salían palabras propias de él, sino propias de sus padres.

Volteó para ver a su hermano. Apenas era un poco más alto y su pelo seguía igual, el mayor cambio eran sus ojos, los cuales recordaba mucho más claros y brillantes.

-No lo entiendes, un año con ellos y ya te lavaron el cerebro.- Escupió Sirius con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Claro que no. Al contrario que tú yo sí sé lo que es correcto. Parece que has perdido el rumbo definitivamente.- Su mirada destellaba de la rabia a pesar de su corta edad- _No mereces ser un Black. _

-Entonces parece que no merezco ser tu hermano- Replicó Sirius más enfadado de lo que había estado en años.

Régulus simplemente lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Sin variar su expresión se dio media vuelta y entró a su cuarto.

Y una vez más el silencio. Pero aquél fue más doloroso e insoportable que cualquier crucio.

Porque provenía de quien alguna vez había sido su hermano.

* * *

_No pude evitarlo, adoro a estos dos juntos. _

_Me quedó bastante triste, pero personalmente me gustó. _

_Espero que a ustedes también._

_Saludos, Denu Black._


	6. La pelirroja

_**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuera JK, Sirius no estaría muerto, tan simple como eso._

**La pelirroja**

Ya hacía días que escuchaba lo mismo.

Lily es esto, Lily es aquello. Y bla bla bla.

No lo entendía. Su mejor amigo parecía embobado, aunque a él le sonaba que estaba idiotizado. Sí, esa era la palabra para describirlo.

-Pero Sirius, ¿Es que no lo ves? Es tan hermosa, inteligente…

Y otra vez lo mismo. Sirius ya había dejado de escucharlo, aunque le seguía molestando.

Ellos tenían doce años, tendrían que odiar a las niñas. Porque eran demasiado limpias, les gustaba el orden, nunca participaban de las bromas, siempre los miraban como si fueran superiores a ellos y además… ¡les gustaba el color rosa! ¿A qué clase de persona normal le puede gustar? Tantas otras cosas había que no le gustaba de las niñas y su mejor amigo se va a embobar con la más irritable de ellas.

Porque si había una niña insoportablemente empollona, ordenada y malhumorada era Lily Evans. O la pelirroja, como Sirius solía llamarla.

-Dime que sabes dónde encontrar al malvado mago que te quitó el cerebro, James- Le decía simulando desesperación mientras lo sacudía.

Y James bufaba, porque no podía ser que no viera lo que estaba a vista de todos.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Ya vendrás a pedir ser el padrino cuando nos casemos.

-Claro, estoy contado los días- Respondía sarcástico.

Cuando tan sólo hacía una semana que a su amigo le había agarrado el embobamiento Sirius estaba seguro de que era una enfermedad rara que pronto se le pasaría.

Cuando pasaron meses se preocupó un poco más. Especialmente porque James aseguraba que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de él cuando ella lo esquivaba a toda costa.

-Remus, ¿No crees que deberíamos consultarlo con Señora Pomfrey?

Pero Remus tan solo sonreía enigmáticamente y negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Como si supiera algo que a Sirius se le escapaba.

Nunca pensó que pocos días después no le caería tan mal la pelirroja. Sucedió luego de pociones, asignatura que compartían con Slytherin.

Lily, una vez más, había demostrado sus habilidades ganándose los halagos del profesor por la mejor poción preparada en el aula.

Sin embargo, esto no era asunto de alegría para todos.

-Miren a la empollona Gryffindor, hasta a veces pareciera que no fuera una vulgar sangresucia.- Comentó un muchacho al que Sirius le veía un gran parecido a un gorila vestido de verde.

Pero la pequeña no se achicó ante el comentario, justo en el momento en que sonaba la campana de fin de clases se acercó y simplemente le dijo en voz clara y baja.

-Podrás pensar lo que quieras, pero tú sí pareces un estúpido gorila.

Y luego salió del aula rápidamente antes de que el Slytherin entendiera el mensaje.

Sirius nunca había pensado en lo valiente que podía llegar a ser la pequeña pelirroja. Pero con eso empezaba a tener otra opinión de Lily.

Sin detenerse a hablar con nadie la siguió hasta que la alcanzó en un pasillo.

-Te podría decir que cuando te molesten nos llames, pero sé que te las apañarás sola.

Ella tan solo lo miró y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sin embargo recuperó inmediatamente su compostura.

-Por supuesto, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Los ubicó en el sitio de siempre. Se sentó en medio de Peter y James e inmediatamente le dijo a este último:

-¿Sabes James? Si te casas con la pelirroja, ya tienes padrino.

Y sin más palabras comenzó a comer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Ese día Lily y Sirius tuvieron su primer momento de complicidad.

Y puede que Sirius odiara a las niñas, pero quizás James tuviera razón y Lily fuera un poco diferente.

Sin embargo en ese momento Sirius no hubiera creído que en el futuro serían grandes amigos.

* * *

_Me encanta Lily y quería que tuviera su lugar en el fic (obviamente seguirá apareciendo)._

_Con respecto a las opiniones sobre las chicas son todas desde el punto de vista de Sirius, yo no tuve nada que ver. _

_Espero que les guste, y espero poder seguir escribiendo estos drabbles, pues la verdad lo disfruto. _

_Saludos! Denu Black_


	7. Luna llena

_**Disclaimer****: **Si yo fuera JK, Sirius no estaría muerto, tan simple como eso._

**Luna llena**

Desde los grandes ventanales de la Sala Común se la podía ver. Tan magnífica y alta, resplandeciendo con orgullo, mostrándose como una belleza de la naturaleza. La luna llena captaba la atención de quien alce la vista el cielo, como si de un objeto mágico se tratase.

Y para muchos podría ser hermosa, pero Sirius veía algo siniestro en ella desde hacía algún tiempo. No sabía por qué, simplemente no le gustaba.

Fue a comienzos de su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando entendió lo que sucedía.

Era una mañana soleada, sin embargo tres jóvenes se hallaban dentro de la Sala Común, lanzándose una pelotita que iba y venía. No prestaban mucha atención al monótono juego, pues debatían algo con mayor importancia.

-Te digo que algo raro hay en todo esto, y mi don de deducción jamás falla- Opinó Sirius acostado en un sofá cercano a la ventana.

-Cierto que el Señor Sherlock Holmes nunca se equivoca- Se burló James sonriéndole desde otra butaca.- Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, el asunto es averiguar qué es lo que sucede.

-¿Y si lo seguimos?- Aventuró Peter, sin mucha convicción.

Exactamente la misma sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de James y Sirius.

Cada vez faltaba menos para descubrir la verdad.

Pocas horas después, una vez más, se repitió la escena de todos los meses. Remus, con el rostro pálido y ojeras marcadas, anunciaba que iría a su casa a ver a su madre. A pesar de su corta edad, en sus ojos re reflejaba un temor difícil de ocultar.

Sirius captó ese brillo y se prometió averiguar lo que pasaba. Lo mismo pasó por la mente de James y Peter.

Remus les dedicó una corta sonrisa y un "no se preocupen" (como parte del ritual de cada mes) antes de salir por la puerta. Minutos después, tres chicos jugando a ser detectives salían tras él bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

Pasaron tres horas antes de que pudieran ver a su amigo saliendo de la enfermería junto a la Señora Pomfrey. Advirtieron como en ese lapso de tiempo su aspecto había desmejorado notablemente y se miraron entre sí.

Porque ellos eran unos niños jugando, pero también eran unos amigos preocupados.

Continuaron con su "juego" y se sorprendieron al seguirlo hasta el bosque.

Sirius estuvo a punto de gritarle: "¡Cuidado!" cuando uno de las ramas del sauce boxeador casi derriba a Remus. Sin embargo, el aviso murió en su garganta al ver que, como obedeciendo una orden implícita, aquél árbol permanecía quieto.

Pero lo raro no terminaba allí. Sin entender cómo, su amigo desapareció de pronto, dejando sola a la Señora Pomfrey, quien retornó al castillo. Y una vez más, el sauce boxeador agitó sus ramas, impidiendo el paso.

Nunca supieron cuanto fue el tiempo que permanecieron quietos. Había demasiadas cosas extrañas en las que pensar, y Remus no volvía a aparecer.

Terminaron sentados a unos pocos metros del lugar donde habían dejado de ver a su amigo, esperándolo.

Pronto comenzaron las suposiciones, pero ninguna convencía a nadie.

No les importó que la noche cayera sobre ellos, quedando a merced de la oscuridad, iluminada tan solo por la luna llena.

Sirius levantó la vista. Y una vez más volvió esa sensación siniestra que lo invadía en esas noches.

_-Luna llena_- Susurró para sí mismo.

James lo miró, y tan solo con cruzar una mirada ambos se entendieron.

-No puede ser, es muy peligroso.

-Pero coherente y hasta obvio, ¿Cómo nunca lo notamos? – Sirius parecía maravillado con su descubrimiento.

Peter los miraba sin entender. Luego, sus ojos se pusieron como platos al escuchar las explicaciones de sus amigos.

-Hombre lobo- Repitió sin creerlo. Sus manos sudaban y el terror se instaló en su mirada.

-Peter, basta ya. Antes de ser hombre lobo es nuestro amigo. Ni quiero pensar que tu trato será diferente de ahora en más.

Las palabras de Sirius fueron determinantes y James se mostró de acuerdo.

-Es tan solo un pequeño problema peludo.

Entonces sonrieron. Porque a pesar de la problemática, ahora ellos estaban al tanto y buscarían la manera de ayudarlo.

_Porque eran amigos, más allá de todo._

_

* * *

_

_**Siento la demora, estoy en medio de los exámenes, pero hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir acerca de esta maravillosa amistad. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por los reviews que enviaron. Me dan muchísimas ganas de seguir con esto :)**_

_**Saludos! Denu Black. **_


	8. Chocolate

_**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuera JK, Sirius no estaría muerto, tan simple como eso._

**Chocolate**

Sirius amaba el chocolate, de cualquier forma en que se le presentase. Cualquiera podría decir que era casi un adicto, incluso le gustaba más que las deliciosas cervezas de manteca de Madame Rosmerta.

Sus amigos ya se habían acostumbrado, incluso Remus parecía haberse contagiado un poco y de vez en cuando se los podía ver a ambos comiendo bombones con licor que robaban de la cocina.

Había pasado toda su infancia comiendo este dulce, podía recordar con una sonrisa nostálgica como robaba con su hermano golosinas de la cocina. A pesar de los castigos siempre le pareció que valía la pena.

Sin embargo, nunca había probado el chocolate de aquél modo. Tenía un sabor totalmente desconocido. Le resultaba atrevido e incluso prohibido.

Al principio le resultó extraño, pero tras unos minutos se le hizo tan familiar como lo fue siempre. Y lo disfrutó, e incluso se dio la libertad de llegar más lejos.

Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su fuero interno lo saboreó como nunca, sabiendo que esta sería tan solo la primera vez de muchas.

Porque en aquél rincón oscuro del castillo, Sirius daba su primer beso, y el sabor a chocolate en la boca de aquella chica de la que no volvería a recordar su nombre era irresistible.

Se puede decir, que a partir de ese momento, Sirius se hizo adicto a un nuevo dulce.

* * *

_Lo sé, es excesivamente corto. A pesar de eso lo adoré! (la idea original era un poco más subida de tono, pero quiero mantener el ranking de este fic y por eso lo modifiqué)._

_Espero que les haya gustado, si pueden hacermelo saber mucho mejor. _

_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! No saben lo mucho que me inspiran a seguir. _

_Me gustaría que si alguien quiere un drabble de alguna situación en especial (con Sirius de protagonista, por supuesto) me lo dijera y con gusto pongo manos a la obra. Obviamente ese drabble estaría dedicado la persona que me dio la idea. _

_En fin, espero volver a verlos pronto.  
_

_Besitos, Denu Black. _


	9. Guerra

_**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuera JK, Sirius no estaría muerto, tan simple como eso._

**Este drabble está dedicado a mi española favorita, Eva, una excelente escritora a la cual quiero mucho. Si aun no lo han hecho, les sugiero pasarse por su profile, les aseguro que si les gustan los merodeadores no se arrepentirán. Niña, este es para ti :)**

**Guerra**

Sirius miró hacia el cielo cargado de nubes. Dejó que la incesante lluvia lo mojara completamente. Extendió los brazos y se concentró en sentir cada gota que tocaba su cuerpo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se quedó por unos momentos así.

Hasta que sintió una palmada en el hombro y en seguida supo de quien se trataba.

-Lindo día, ¿No, James?

-Siempre es un lindo día para la guerra.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Era un día especial. Como todos aquellos en los que había partido.

Como todos aquellos en los que estaban juntos.

James se dirigió a los vestuarios con paso firme, ignorando la multitud enardecida que desde la tribuna y cubiertos con pilotos en rojo y dorado vociferaban palabras de aliento.

Sin esperar más, Sirius lo siguió. Como quien sigue a su general en la previa de la batalla. Con ese respeto y admiración que se le debe a su jefe.

A pesar de los ruidos externos, allí era todo silencio.

Alineados uno al lado de otro miraban a un James que les transmitía confianza.

-Ustedes saben cómo es esto.

Nadie le respondía, asentían con solemnidad tal como marcaba el ritual.

-Es la guerra, y para llevarnos el trofeo hay que ganar las batallas.

Su voz era firme y segura. Los miraba uno a uno orgulloso de su equipo.

-La última batalla.

El tono de sus palabras dejó entrever la emoción que a todos embargaba. Porque ellos sentían como nadie el Quidditch. Lo hacían tan suyo como su vida propia.

Desde uno de los extremos de la fila se escuchó una voz femenina vociferar:

-¡¿Qué somos?!

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, y nadie se acobardó al gritar:

-¡Los leones!

Se podían escuchar la lluvia y el viento amenazando desde el exterior, como si no quisieran perderse de lo ocurrido en aquél vestuario.

Pero nada podía asustar a aquellos leones. Quienes partido tras partido habían demostrado que batalla a batalla se puede conquistar la tan ansiada victoria.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo para el campo. Luciendo con orgullo sus colores y con una sonrisa temeraria estampada en el rostro.

Tan solo dos personas se demoraron unos segundos en salir.

James dedicó una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

-Somos guerreros, recuérdalo.

Sirius tomó barro del suelo e hizo dos líneas rectas debajo de sus ojos.

-Siempre mi capitán.

Y sin mediar más palabras avanzaron hacia el campo. Donde demostrarían su esfuerzo, sus garras, y sus corazones llenos de ansias de triunfo.

Pronto el cielo estuvo lleno de manchas rojas y verdes volando de un lado a otro. Combatiendo esa tormenta con todo lo que podían, allí se jugaban el todo y la nada.

Cuando dos figuras vestidas de diferentes colores salieron disparadas hacia arriba, no hubo quien no contuviera la respiración.

Gryffindor iba ganando, pero de agarrar la Snitch el equipo contrario la derrota sería inevitable.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, incluso Sirius se guardó la quaffle para que no lo distraigan con el juego.

De pronto se pudo ver con dificultad como el buscador vestido de rojo y dorado sostenía en sus manos una pequeña pelotita dorada.

Los gritos de victoria no se hicieron esperar, público y jugadores olvidaron la lluvia y el viento festejando lo que tanto esperaban. Por primera vez en esos tres años, la copa era suya.

Sirius se acercó rápidamente a su amigo.

-Bien hecho, Capitán.

-No se hubiera logrado sin usted, soldado.

Y entonces se abrazaron para luego unirse al festejo.

Habían ganado la guerra. La primera de muchas otras.

* * *

_Nuevamente yo con un nuevo cap, el cual espero que les guste. Me gustó la idea de que se lo tomaran como la guerra, me parece muy propio de ellos._

_  
Tal como dije en el drabble anterior, cualquier idea será bienvenida (muchas gracias a las ideas que me dejaron en los últimos reviews, las tendré en cuenta), espero saber pronto de ustedes. _

_Un saludo enorme, gracias por leerme. _

_Denu Black. _


End file.
